Chemistry lessons
by Nightangels
Summary: Instead of shrugging her  off, to his surprise he hugged her gently and yearned for more closeness...
1. Chapter 1

The teacher announced,"Tsukimori, Hino you will meet me after this class in the chemistry lab".

Hino twitched at the sound of her name and since it was their last class of the day, so that meant that she wasn't free after school. She groaned ,"What a pain in the ass?". She hung her head in a grave manner.

Tsukimori on the other side was with his stoic appearance revealed some displeasure at the mentioning his name with a low-grader-in-exams , Kahoko Hino.

They both groaned yes.

After the end of the period, Kahoko packed her things and was gossiping with her friends when she noticed that Len had already left without her. She stomped outside the class room and found Len marching towards the chemistry lab.

Kahoko called at him but he said," Hn?".

"Are you deaf?".

"Its just that I don't feel it necessary to listen to you".

Kahoko looked at him dumbstruck at the attitude he was showing. She said,"Hey, look. I know you are an **excellent student **, but that's no way how you should talk to anyone. Didn't you learn your manners?".

"I did but I don't think its necessary to show it to you, stupid".

"What the hell you're speaking, are you always this creepy?"

"If that's what can keep you away from me, then yes."

"You're soo…."

Kahoko was cut off by 'Ahem' which came from their chemistry teacher . They hadn't realized that they had all ready reached the lab .

Inside the lab.

"Tsukimori , I believe you hav ranked the top in chemistry practical and theory, ".

Len nodded . Kahoko's eyes gleamed as she heard his credits.

"And Hino , ", continued the teacher as Kahoko started to shy away, "you have scored the lowest in chemistry this time."

Kahoko blushed with embarrasement, while Len did ," Hn".

The teacher said,"From now on Len, you will be giving her chemistry lessons as a voluntary job till the next assignment for three days in a week that is Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. Okay?"

"Ofcourse its not okay. Sir, how can you do this to me? This is impossible. How can you pair me with a person who's temperature is freezes ice!".

Len grunted, "Forget about her Sir, I also need too take care of my music lessons and doing this after school hours will hamper them".

The teacher grunted and said,"I don't want to hear this . This is the syllabus".

He handed them a paper eachand said," If you disobey my instructions you had it Tsukimori and Hino ".

So saying the teacher left them with a sigh note. Poor them.

Kahoko went through the paper and saw the syllabus, she said, "SoTsukimori -kun where should we start from."

She looked up the paper and was shocked to not find Len around her, he was already beside the shelf taking the chemicals, he said, "If you had finished blabbering, then we can start the experiments."

Irritated, Kahoko marched towards him, she said, "What are you gathering?".

Len said,"First we will do some organic test as that is very important for this test".

Kahoko already bored with his talks went by herself to gather some chemicals. She saw the list required to make the test.

After half an hour of Len blabbering about the experiments, Kahoko finally understood some basic facts about acids.

Len then said,"Now that you know about acids , I want you to write these answers in this paper . I am writing the questions.

When Len was writing the questions, Kahoko's eyes drifted to Lens face when she studied to his face and she started to admire his stern eyes, his blue hair and his lips. They seemed so soft.

"Hino are you paying attention?".

Kahoko snapped out of her imagination and looked down at the extened paper and said,"Yes, yes sure I will do these questions but one thing….. ."

"Hmm?"

"We will address each other by our first names…..is it allright with you?"

Len thought for a moment and replied,"Well, then in that case you have to complete these questions".

"Yes, its not a big deal".

"Good that's for today. we will meet tomorrow then."

Kahoko took her paper , a slight blush appearing on her cheek when she stomped out of the class.

Len looked behind her and smiled,"Silly redhead".

**Author's note.**

**Reveiws please, I know this is a small chapter and has nothing so much , but I promise the next chapters will cover for this. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kahoko sat down at her desk and and took out the paper from her back. She lifted the paper to her face and smelled the tiny tinge of Len's cologne which lingered in the paper. Kahoko snapped back to reality and kept the paper down. She said to herself," What are you thinking Kahoko? Len is going to be your temporary chemistry teacher so just relax….dont…..dont go hysterics over him".

She leaned over the paper in the hope that all the questions will appear greek-latin to her. But strangely , Kahoko's eyes flickered and she realized that the questions were pretty simple. Len had set questions based on the facts that he had taught her today. She quickly took her pen and wrote down the answers. After finishing, she sighed, "Wow, did I just complete the whole paper?".

Her eyes gleamed at the paper . She murmured,"Len is going to be so happy about this…..wait. Why in the hell am I thinking about him.? ? He's just an excellent student who is going to teach me chemistry…and" her eyes drifted again to their dreamy state," He's so handsome, and…whatever! He's your teacher Kahoko. Students don't speak about their teachers that way!".

She packed her things and went to bed.

The next day, after her lunch, Kahoko went to Len and gave him the paper. Len scrutinized it and said,"You sure that these answers are right?".

"Well , as far as I think I knew the answers. And I guess that's enough for me, huh?".

"No, obviously its not enough for you". Len said in his stern voice.,"Despite of the basics that I taught you yesterday, you have messed it up again. Do you have any idea how wrong your explanations are?".

He gave him a you-are-so-dumb look. And said,"You're pathetic".

Kahoko stared at him dumbstruck. She said," What the hell do you think you're? Just scoring the highest in the class doesn't make you Mr. Know-at-all, you know! I tried my level best to ring out A-class answers just for you and this is what I get!".

"Well, I am sorry for being Mr. Know-at-all but …..",he took a deep breath controlling his anger,"See, the main thing is that you're answers need improvement."

Kahoko seemed to calm down a bit and asked her,"How am I gonna know whats the right answer if you don't tell me."

Len took out a book and handed it to Kahoko, saying ,"This book has all the answers to these questions".

Kahoko took the book and flipped the first pages,"Are these answers marked?".

"No".

Kahoko groaned,"You mean I have to mark them, learn them ad then right down the answers again!".

"You're not soo dumb as I had thought". Len murmured which was audible enough for Kahoko to hear it

"Okay, I'll do it ".

"Meet me after 5,min after the last period , I have my music lessons and I don't want to be late for that".

"K…".

After the last period, Kahoko quickly packed her things and rushed her way down the stairs. She reached the chemistry lab first and found it unlocked.

She looked around and saw Len marching his way towards her in the mist graceful fashion. She blushed at having to be thinking about him.

Len approached her and said,"seems like you have reached here fast. Good. I like punctuality."

So saying he opened the door.

Kahoko wished he would have said,' I like you' instead of 'I like punctuality'. Again she felt her cheeks getting warmed.

Len took out his lab book and started teaching the second chapter which was supposed to be in the assignment. After handing over her the questions , Len said,"Kahoko, if you need any help, you can call me in this no.".

He handed her a paper with his no. written on it.

Kahoko's eyes gleamed at the paper and his number written on it. She said,"Um..Len".

"Yes".

"Thank you".

"Why are you mentioning it?".

"Its because you helped me so much, I never knew how to right answers. Its only because of you that…..".

"There's nothing to be grateful of Kahoko,"Len said,"I am doing this because its my duty, because sensei had asked me to do so."

Kahoko felt an arrow struck her hard , the words which Len said were so devoid of any emotion. It seemed that he had never spoke of his feelings to any one.

She said,"You know what. You can be such an an emotionless jerk!".

"Pardon".

"Yeah, you heard me! You're such an insolent brat that I have nothing else to say. You don't know how to speak to a girl".

"Do you need to take special training to know how to speak to a girl. Well I am sorry then because I don't think that girls make an exception to the way in which I converse normally".

"You're pathetic!".

So saying she stormed out of the room. Len said in confused manner,"Now what should that mean?".

_Len's POV:_

Whats wrong with her? Why did she speak to me like that? What wrong did I say…..to tell her that its my duty to help her in her studies…is that…can that be a wrong thing to say to a girl? Ohh…why even am I bothered by her? What a pest!

When Len reached home, he was greeted by his mother.

Misa Hamai said,"So, Len how was your day?".

"It was a fine mother, I just have a headache…".

"IS something bothering you Len?".

"There's this girl…..".

It took only a minute for the bored mother to jump at him and her face turned into an interesting one,"Yes….! A girl?".

'_There she goes again!'_ he continues," Well its nothing jus that…..",he said the entire story.

Misa Hamai listened to the entire story and concluded, "Does the girl like you Len?".

"No!, I suppose not!".

"Hmmm, well I cant trust you on that. Afterall you hardly know anything about girls….."

"Well that shouldn't matter , we were just having a simple conversation."

"However Len whenever you speak to a girl especially when you have some idea that you like her or she likes you. Try to be sensitive to her or her emotions aleast….." So saying she went to the other room.

'_Wow, what is that suppose to mean now…..i guess I was cruel to her….afterall she didn't say anything wrong but did I say anything wrong to her? No! not at all…yet why do I feel the urge to say sorry to her! OHH shit! It always has to be me, isn't it? '_ So saying he sighed and started to get ready for his music lessons.

**Author's note:**

**How did you like this chapter?**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day it was a rainy day….but when Kahoko came out of her house, she came out without her umbrella as at that time the sky was clear and as usual she was in a hurry. However as she covered some distance it started too drizzle and all of a sudden it started to rain heavily…._Poor Kahoko…..Well not as much poor as you may think…_

Len was sitting inside his car as it drove past the houses and shops….it was a bit difficult to see through the wet glass yet his eyes managed to catch a glimpse of a wet red haired person…_Kahoko….Len's heart skipped a beat for no reason as he might think…._

HE said, "Stop the car…"

He got out and took out his coat , went over to the standing Kahoko and covered her wet body with his coat.

Kahoko a bit shocked at the sudden warmth, looked at her benefactor and murmured,"Thank you….."

Len guided her to the car and got in from the other side. He said," Please direct the car back home. I intend not to go to school today….."

Kahoko said,"Len, what happened? Why are we not going to school today…."

Before Kahoko could say anything, Len motioned her to stay qiuet…..

'_I and your father will be out of town for a while now , Len. You are old enough so I suppose you could take care of yourself now, isn't it?"._

"_Yes mom…"_

In the car, Len thought,'_Thank God she's away…or else she may have created a mess of taking Kahoko home…"._

When they reached Len's house, Kahoko stepped out and went inside with Len unsure of his intentions but she knew only one thing that whatever his intentions would be they would be pure. After moving inside, Len glance over Kahoko and noticed that she was soaking wet and that _her clothes were clinging to her _body in a pretty indescent way. Len putting aside his thoughts guided her to the guest room and said,"The reason I brought you home was that you simply cant go to school in that way. Isnt it?" _'or maybe I wouldn't let the other guys stare at you in these clothes',"_ So you probably should change your clothes…or else you will get a fever".

Kahoko blushed at his thought about caring her, she said,"But Len I don't have any clothes".

He then notices that she was shaking , because she was cold, he said," you go inside the bathroom and in the mean time I will keep the clothes in the room. Fine?".

Kahoko nodded and thought,'_he's so caring….'._

Back in his parent's bedroom , Len searched carefully not to place anything out of order, which may lead to his mother to doubt him. He took out a satin strapped dress which had a little flower on the left strap and he thought,' _I think she will look good in this one'. _Realising what he thought he gave a jerk to his head and his hand came out to cover his nearly flushed cheeks, he said,"What are you thinking Len!".

He took the dress and headed towards the guest room. As soon as he put the dress on the bed, Kahoko came out….

WRAPPED in just a towel! When Len turned , he flushed soo hard that it seemed he will be sick….As for Kahoko her eyes turned out like footballs and she screamed,"Len!".

Len turned his head down as if doing soo he still cant get a glimpse of Kahoko's slender legs. As he was near the door with his back turned to Kahoko he said," My apologies, Kahoko….the dress is kept on the bed. I am in the living room."

Kahoko held her breath as Len went downstairs. She thought,'_Wow , what a gentle man! '._

As she neared the bed, she took the soft dress in her hand and felt the silkness of the material. The warm blue complemented her complexion and the dress reminded her of Len's hair. They seemed soft too and she would once want to play with his hair. She nearly blushed at the thought of it.

Kahoko came out of the room and went downstairs, she saw Len seated comfortably near the fireplace in the living room. She joined him. Len was sitting there sipping coffee. He saw Kahoko and asked her,"What would you want coffee or hot chocolate?".

Kahoko said,"A hot chocolate would do….."

Len nodded and said,"I'll bring it immediately."

Kahoko smiled. She realized that Len had not yet insulted her or spoken to her rudely.

She got up and went to the kitchen where she saw Len make the hot chocolate. She stepped in and realized that Len's fingers were cut she raced towards him but in doing so, something sharp stung her feet so badly and the pain was soo much that she couldn't take it, she slipped and began to fall on her stomach, the words which left her were,' _Len'._

**Author's note:**

**I worked hard on this chapter….do review it. I really like the reviews and hope you enjoy this chap!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Kahoko felt the stung and slipped with her feet getting brutally injured with the little pieces of glass. The pain was too…much, she thought._

It took a second to come on to Kahoko's side and handling her on his slender yet strong hands, he saved her from getting any other damage. He held her close to himself thus keeping her as far as possible from the crushed pieces of glass. He then slipped an arm under her legs and took her in bridal style. His fingers were hurting him but he couldn't let her get hurt anymore. Her feet was bleeding like hell and he was sure that it would take sometime for her to get well, that would be possibly mean that…_'guess she has to stay with me for a few days_…..' thought Len.

As Len was taking her to the guest room, Kahoko was well aware of their closeness. However she couldn't stop to stare at his strong chest and rigid grip with which he was holding her. For some reason she was feeling safe, and she wanted to be in this position for _eternity…_

She crept close to his shirt and felt the warmness seeping from his heart. Len felt this and for some reason he wanted to hold Kahoko close to him like this forever, _'What are you thinking Len!'._ He thought.

When they reached the room, Len place Kahoko delicately on the bed as if she will break. He then moved to the rear of the bed and realized that her leg was bleeding like hell, she needed medication soon.

Kahoko saw that the blood was staining the bed, she said,"Len, I am really sorry, I saw your hands were bleeding and I rushed to you. I am really sorry for the bedsheet, I will clean it soon,".

Len looked at her with a stern eye and said,"Kahoko, your feet is bleeding and you are speaking these rubbish . Now please stay here while I get the first aid box. AND DON'T MOVE".

After Len left , Kahoko stared at Len and thought,'He's so caring, I have never seen him care about anybody like this. This must be his soft part. How delicate…..'.

When Len came back with the first aid kit, he first slowly pulled out the glass pieces from her feet.'How delicate', he almost said while caressing her feet. Kahoko said,"did you say anything?".

Len shook his head a bit flushed at the thoughts which were probing his head. He gently took out the pieces, there was one piece stuck deep on her feet he applied a little more pressure than was needed and Kahoko winced with pain. He looked at her worriedly,"Did it hurt?".

'Of course it did!, u idiot!', "no…not at all!".

Len smoothly toke out the last piece and started cleaning the blood off her feet with a wet cotton, at one point, Kahoko couldn't take the pain and she cringed her nose. Len realized that she was feeling the pain and he gently lifted her feet and placed it on his lap, Kahoko was frozen at seeing this and her feet now felt warm and she smiled with pleasure,_' Wait, why am I smiling….'._

After bandaging her feet, Len said,"you better rest now. If you move now, you might simply hurt yourself more…..your feet will start bleeding again….".

'_I wish it too bleed if you would again bandage it….' Kahoko smiled,' Wait! What the hell am I thinking!' Kahoko…..shut up with your stupid thoughts!'._

Len moved to the window and removed the window cover to realize that it was raining….he said,"Kahoko,"I think you should stay here till the rain stops , its raining heavily."

Kahoko smiled _at heart._ She thought,' _This cant be better, Len and me in a house alone…..'_

Suddenly Len's telephone rang and he went downstairs to reach it. When he came upstairs, he said,"Kahoko, the school will be closed for the next few days as the roads are clogged with water and I checked outside, its flooded with water till knee. So I suppose…..".

"That I have to stay here for the next few days!". Deep inside Kahoko could feel the pleasure and the happiness….

**Author's note:**

**To mikili…..i have edited the first chapter such that they can use their first names…..i hope its fine now….**

**Thank you for your reviews…..hope you enjoy the chapter…. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kahoko sat on her bed staring at her feet, acknowledging the fact what her precious feet had done to her…..

Increased the closeness between her and Len. (Very Important point)

Next, created a situation such that Len and Kahoko would be stuck together for a few days.

"This has to be the best day of my life!"_'Mom is also out of town and she would not even be worried about me not returning home.._' "I can stay here till the rain fall lessens or my feet gets as good as new!" Kahoko said to herself.

Just then Len came in with a tray of two cups, one coffee another hot chocolate. Kahoko looked at his fingers and noticed that the tips of his fingers were covered with pink bandages…she smiled and said,"Your bandages are pretty cute!".

Len looked at her giving her' _How dare you laugh at me'_ look.

Kahoko silenced and quietly took her mug and strated to have her drink. After a few seconds she glanced back at Len to see him. To her embarassment she realized that he was staring at her too. She immediately turned back towards her mug with her face taking the colour of her head, she started to feel her cheeks burn up.

Len came closer and placed his hand on her forehead , saying,"Are you havin a fever? Kahoko?".

Kahoko blushed even harder until her face was burning hot! She said immediately," No , not at all! You don't have to worry about me." And she removed his hands from her head which was just warming it even more with its heat.

Len a bit astounded at her weird behavior said," Okay as you wish. Don't you need to call your family that you would not be able to return today?"

"No, umm….they are out of town".

"oh"

"And your family?".

"Umm…..they are in states for a musical convention".

"Ohh".

Then came the silence between the young duo. Len stood up and went to the other room.

"Am I going to other room…..if you need me, just call me. Don't try to get out of the bed.".

Kahoko sat in the room, all alone and slowly sipping her hot chocolate. After her drink finished she transferred her gaze to the other parts of the room.

After 15 minutes when she couldn't stand the loneliness in the room. Suddenly a sweet, distant music filled the room. Kahoko couldn't help but get on her feet and dragged herself to the direction of the music. She slowly walked, whimpered and managed to reach the room from where the music was coming.

_The music room…._

Kahoko stood by the door and eventually sat down on the ground studying the music.

It was melodious…sweet. Had an essence of satisfaction. It filled Kahoko's heart with happiness. She sat against the wall filling her ears with the enchanting sound that captured all her senses.

Suddenly the music stopped and the door opened.

Out came out the ice cube, "_What are you doing here." __**That was more of a comment than of a question.**_

Kahoko slowly stood up and said," The music is totally out of the world. I never knew you could play the violin so well. Could you….could you teach me?".

Len was caught off guard by the question. He was about to answer when the bell rang.

Len excused him self and went to get the door.

On his astonishment, there stood his magnificent aunt Emily.

She was his father's elder sister and a joyous old woman. She was also a mischivious person who never left any chance to play her naughty tricks on her nephew.

She exclaimed bursting into Len and pulling the feeble boy into a hug. Len almost choked when he pulled himself out of the embrace.

He said,"What brings you here aunt?".

"Oh! My boy ! Cant your aunt pay a visit to her favourite nephew, cant she?".

Just as Aunt was putting her bag down, she saw a limping Kahoko and asked to Len,"My, boy! Who's the young lady in the house?".

Len quickly said,"She's my classmate".

"So you allow girl classmates in your house when no body is in the house…do you now?" said his aunt with twinkling eyes.

Len was about to say something when Kahoko said,"No, its nothing like that, we just ran into each other and since it was raining hard so Len offered to take me to his home. Its very kind of him to take care of his fellow students".

Aunt looked at both of them and said,"So you're not even lovers?".

"No!" They both said in union.

"Don't worry, you will soon be", said his aunt ina low mischivious way.

Len glared at her.

Kahoko said,"Hello ,ma'am, I am Kahoko Hino".

She bowed.

"Oh…don't call me ma'am, call me emmi, and Len by the way, I am here for four days till the rain stops, so you should better get geared up my boy!".

Len looked at Kahoko and thought,"These four days are gonna be the longest days on my life".

Kahoko thought the same.

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for the reviews! I have tried to follow your suggestions….if you still find any faults please tell me….hope you liked it!...**

**And sorry for the grammer…**


	6. Chapter 6

It was again a disastrously a rainy day . Kahoko sat on her bed which was beside the window and dazed outside. It was 8 in the morning and Kahoko was thinking about the conversation with her mom last night.

"_Mom, umm….."._

"_Oh dear, I hear it is raining very heavily. Kahoko don't step out of the house . Just stay indoors"._

"_Mom, I am not in my house"._

"_Oohh….allright. Well then who's house are you in then?", in a naughty tone._

"_Mom, I am in one of my friend's house! And for heaven sake mom! Take those thoughts away from YOUR MIND!"._

"_Ohh..dear you took it serious ly….hahahahaha….i was joking. i thought you got yourself a boyfriend….how silly of me isn't it? Anyways enjoy with this friend of yours. And have a great weekend ahead. I will be back by next weekend. Till then take care sweetie."_

"_Bye mom…miss you"._

"_Miss you too dear….."._

Kahoko sighed and stared at the wet window , through which she could see the flooded area around the house. She thought,'_Len, I guess he is not a bad guy as I thought earlier , or I suppose his looks are great but his attitude is cold. But then….."._

She looked at her bandaged feet and said,"Stop thinking non-sense Kahoko!".

Just then the door opened and Aunt Emmi entered the room. She had a food tray in her hand and a warm smile enlightened her face.

She sat beside Kahoko and placed the tray at the bedside table.

Kahoko remembered what Len had told her the previous night.

"_My Aunt may seem very humble and kind but she is not so"._

"_What do you mean. She is very warm hearted."._

"_I know her better. She is always pulling my leg. I warn you , stay away from her. She doesn't have very good ideas about me and you and she can even make us land into an uncomfortable situation."_

_Kahoko thought,"Maybe it wont be that much an uncomfortable situation…..hmmm,Kahoko stop thinking all nonsense! You are out of your mind!"_

Kahoko snapped back into reality and realized that the aunt was staring at her confused eyes.

She said,"Dear, are you allright? You seem flushed out."

"Ye…..yes Emmi I…i a….m perfectly fine".

"Then why are you stumbling". There was glimpse of amusement in her eyes.

"Ummm…umm….no…..not at all…I am fine….What about? How are you?".

"Ohh..dear I am breathing my last breath now. I am waiting for my dear Len to get married and have small little children. Afterall l he's my only nephew. My cold nephew." The wrinkled eyes turned sad.

"Oh, don't worry Emmi he will. And you're strong. Why are you worried about it. I am sure you will live a million years."

"I love my nephew a lot…don't you?".

"Yes,ofcourse….".Kahoko was caught offgaurd. While now the not-so-sad old lady glimmed with mischief and said,"Do you now?".

"Umm…..no. Not at all! No…..no….not in that way….wha….what I mean is that ,"Kahoko took a deep breath and stabilized herself and said,"Len is a very good person and I wish to continue our relationship as friendship."

Aunt Emmi's earlier happy and filled-with-mischief eyes now turned down with sorrow and dejection.

She said,"Ohh….my wretched fate. Len wouldn't find his fair lady soon enough for me to enjoy with his siblings. Poor me…"

She got up and headed towards the door. Se turned and said,"Ohh…and I have made you some breakfast dear. Have it before it gets cold….".

Kahoko nodded and while Aunt Emmi went away ,all that the latter could think now was,_'How to get the two love birds start their love, I wonder. But I will sure make them close enough now that I have the chance…..hehehehe…Poor them…."._

By afternoon, Kahoko's feet was starting to get better. She could walk now with a little pain though. She was sitting in the kitchen chatting with the cook when aunt Emmi came and said," Ohh…..Hino-san, I have lost my spectacles!".

"Ohh….dear, where did you lose it Emmi".

"Umm, I lost it in the store room. I was reshuffling some boxes and it fell down, I just cant find it dear . Would you care to help me?".

"Yes, sure. I will find it. You don't worry".

"Yes, I wont worry_"," Because the fun is about to begin!"._

Kahoko went into the store room and started searching the room. It was a small room and was filled with dusty, old boxes, cartons, old cloth. There was very little space in the room which was empty. Kahoko looked down and searched every small corner of the room, yet she couldn't find it. Suddenly Len came pushed in and Kahoko looked at him startled.

"What are you doing here, Len?".

"Well, Aunt said that…".

_The door closed shut!_

Len quickly turned and pushed the door but it somehow seemed locked jammed up. He called out to his aunt who now seemed to be running towards them .

She tried to push the door but in vain. Len said,"Aunt can you open the door !".

"Len the door got closed itself, I did nothing. I am trying to open it but it seems you pull it!".

"I am trying! But it isn't opening!How did it get locked in the first place?".

"I guess it must be the wind. The wind currents are pretty fast these days you know_…..""It worked!"_ she thought with a mischief eyes…

Len stopped pushing and said,"You have to call someone then…"

"Okay, you hold on dear. I will be right back."

She went away and Len gave up,_'she had to come up with this…sheesh she's a real pain in the ass!'_Len was qiuet much aware of his aunt's intentions of clubbing him with Kahoko when he realized that all the windows of the rooms were closed, so how can any wind just barge the door so hard into getting closed _as well as jammed._

He looked at Kahoko who was now sitting on one of the boxes looking into out the window. _'Well its not a bad idea to spent some time with….. her '._

**Author's note:**

**How did you like it? And thanks for all your reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

It has been half an hour since Len and Kahoko were trapped in the room. They never looked at each other and everytime if they did , they would move away their eyes as soon as possible. For Len, remaining silent was okay, but for Kahoko it was a disaster.

Suddenly a small instrument caught her eyes and she stood up went towards it. She opened the transparent box and out came out a flute. Len stared at her as she slowly uncovered the silk clothing and took out a flute.

She asked with gleaming eyes,"You even play the flute!".

"Yes, but that was a long time ago, I have left it when I was a child"

"But I thought only Yunoki-sama could play the flute, can you play it for me?".

Len nearly smirked at the childish fondness which she was showing for the flute. "Umm..i guess , but I sort of forgot how to play it".

Len stood up and went towards played a soft tune that lasted for a few minutes. While he was playing the flute, Kahoko relished the muzic that was oozing out of the instrument and after the tune finished, tears started descending from her eyes. Len stopped and brought out his handkerchief .He slowly wipped her tears off. Kahoko on the other side was completely blushing hard .

"Why were you crying?".

"The music was so soft that it pierced my heart".

Len chuckled a little which seemed a lifetime achievement for Kahoko,"If it was soft how can it pierce anyone's heart?".

Kahoko said,"Can you teach me how to play it?"

"…".

"please…".

"okay…I'll try".

You place it under your lips and you put your fingers on the keys, to produce a tone. Then….you…..".

_A loud lightening struck….._

Kahoko shrieked and the lights went out. Since there was no sunlight because of the rain, no light came from inside and in the fear of darkness Kahoko held herself close to something…..or_ someone. _It was a reflex action and she never meant to do it. It just _happened…._

Len stood there dumbstruck and speechless the minute Kahoko embraced him. He had not expected this at all. Instead of shrugging her off, to his surprise he hugged her gently and yearned for more closeness. However his intentions were harmless and to Kahoko's surprise, she realized he was calming her down. His ice-cold attitude seems to have a leak of utter kindness.

He softly urged her to sit down while Kahoko held to him in a childish manner, Kahoko was almost sitting on his lap and Len was gently hushing to stay qiuet. It was after some time that Kahoko had stopped trembling and calmed down. Both didn't want to leave their comfortable positions and sat like that. Kahoko asked all sort of questions about his childhood and about his parents and Len answered them casually. To see Len actually take care of someone ,that is her, is no less than a miracle.

Suddenly Kahoko asked,"Len why don't you smile often?".

Suddenly the lights came back and the door opened, out stood their butler to see Len and Kahoko standing there showing their back to each other, both their faces flushed. Emmi came inside and said,"Ohh, dear you both are fine?".

"Yes."came out a short and curt reply from Len who sped out of the room with below-freezing-temperature attitude.

Kahoko stood their amazed at how easily he could change his attire from cold to warm and again cold. _'Hmmm…interesting'._

At dinner, Aunt Emmi had to go to one of her friend's house, so it was only Len and Kahoko at the dinner table. Kahoko was the one who started the conversation (_as most of us would suspect)._

"Len?".

"…..".

"Why were you so kind to me?"

"Well is it wrong to be so?".

"No, I am not saying that…..i am asking why can't you be like that everytime?".

"….."

"I am waiting for an answer Len!"

"Its is absolutely my soul wish whether to change myself or keep it the way it is. And I like the way it is!"

"No, that's not the right way to behave! Do you have any idea how much you offend others with it?".

"In my opinion, I have not offended anyone. It is me. This is me. If anybody has a problem with me, it should be better for that person to stay away from me."

"But this way, you won't be able to make any friends"

"I don't need any friends! They just don't understand .They are just stupid people who have lost the motive of life and are there to cause emotional distraction…."

"That's enough! I will not hear anything about what you say about friends! In my life, friends hold soul supremacy after my parents. They are the most wonderful beings in the how can you understand ?, you are the person who hasn't even had a single friend since childhood!".

So saying Kahoko stormed out of the room and locked her self in the guest room.

Len sat there a bit dazed at what just happened right now.

He realized that he had just offended a girl._'Woah, first time in my life'._

After finishing his dinner, Len said,"Hmm, guess I have to make this up to her….".

**Author's note:**

**I know this chapter is snobbish…but please review it. They mean a lot to me!**


End file.
